dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of techniques used by Vegito (SSJJ)
Physically-based attacks *Complete Shot – Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. *Savage Counter – Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!". Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" *Perfect Game – A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says, "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Energy Based Attacks *Banshee Blast – Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. *Big Bang Attack – This special is type of the Big Bang Attack mixed with a Kamehameha that looks similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Cannon. Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright laser beam, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. *Final Kamehameha – This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. He uses this in Dragon Ball AF but to no effect *Kamehameha – This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). Its ability to outclass standard Kamehameha waves is a testament to the massive power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. *Spirit Cannon – Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Dragon Ball AF, with Ultra Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. *Spirit Sword – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. He used on Evil Gogeta as Super Saiyan 3 but it didn't pierce nor cut him. *Saiyan Shield – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. *Spirit Gun - Spirit Gun technique is a combination of Goku's Spirit Bomb and Vegeta's Super Galick Gun. *Galick Kamehameha - Super Saiyan 4 Vegito uses this on Evil Gogeta. To initiates it he places his right hand above his hand and then launches a Purple/Blue Energy Sphere the size of a basket ball towards is enemy. This was used against Evil Gogeta but he managed to survive it. **Spirit Galick Kamehameha - A much powerful version with Kamehameha added. He uses a much larger amount of energy capable of destroying Evil Gogeta. **Full-Nelson Spirit Galick Kamehameha - A team attack between Vegito and Jamie. In order to prevent Evil Gogeta, Jamie attempted to sacrifice himself with the Full Nelson, in attempt to defeat the Evil Saiyan. Other Techniques Movement *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of moving at very high speeds, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *Instant Transmission – The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Non-Fighting Abilities *Wish Granting - A technique used by Goku having the ability to use any attacks he wants. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Category:Lists Category:Techniques Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Vegito Category:Attacks Category:Ki Attacks